1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt system adapted for preventing a movement of an occupant in an emergency situation of a vehicle, especially, of such a type that an occupant restraining webbing is automatically fastened on an occupant when he rides on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a seatbelt sytem is such constructed that the occupant is fastened by the webbing when he rides on the vehicle and in the emergency situation of the vehicle the occupant is restrained by the webbing.
For the purpose of fastening automatically the occupant who has just ridden on the vehicle, has been proposed a seatbelt system constructed in such a manner that one end of the webbing is secured to a door of the vehicle and the webbing is drived to be fastened about and to be released from the occupant in response to a closing and an opening of the door. In the seatbelt system the other end of the webbing is retracted by a biasing force into a webbing retractor fixed to a floor of the vehicle.
Accordingly, when the occupant opens the door the one end of the webbing secured to the door is moved in a front direction of the vehicle and simultaneously therewith an intermediate portion of the webbing is unwound from the webbing retractor. A reaction force to the unwinding of the webbing acts as a resistance force to the opening of the door and in some cases the occupant is rubbed by the webbing at the beginning of the movement of the webbing when the door is opened.